The Choosing Part 2
by AnastasiaBrent
Summary: Artha Penn is now racing in the all city races, Annabel his sister a more experienced dragon rider, has to help him to become a better racer, but something bad happens, will she be able to help Artha?


**The Choosing, Part 2**

In Dragon City, All the city racers were in progress, racing as fast as they could, Annabel was in the lead, Moordryd Paynn was trying to win over her, but it was a hard race against her. Artha her older brother caught up with her, Annabel was teaching him new skills, she had to teach him how to become a good rider like herself, since he's the Dragon Booster he needed to know allot and she promised to help him.

Artha thought to himself while they were racing "In dragon city, every kid dreams about gearing up and teaming with two hundred mile per hour dragon." He was on top of Beau the black and gold dragon of legend, racing through the course, but Beau was disguised in red and blue colour, no one could tell he really was the dragon of legend. It was good for Artha, because that meant he could race him and his sister Annabel could help him race, Artha thought to himself. "Well, every kid expect me, Artha Penn. That all changed the night that the Eye of the Dragon crew tried to steal Annabel and Beau, my sister and the Dragon of Legend, the night I lost my father, the night Beau chose me to be the Dragon Booster, the hero who is supposed to stop a coming dragon human war!" He thought to himself while concentrating on the race at the same time. "So now here I am in the all city races, looking for the crew responsible for what happened to my father, and my sister Annabel helping me with racing and to learn how to release the dragon and save the world, before it's too late!" He thought while running the race with Beau, finding out just how rough other racer's can be, he listened to Annabel's instruction while racing. "Watch your Dragon's energy! Carefull!" Annabel said as Artha watched his sister with her dragon Midnight, leap over a chasm to another lower level using white aero gear, she was in the lead once more. Artha frowned and did the same, leaping over the chasm, Beau had a little difficulty, but made it to the other side, to another lower level also using the white aero gear, like his sister used also.

Artha tried to catch up to his sister who was in the lead, next to Moordryd one of the other racers. He watched as the two fought together. "Your not going to win this Penn!" He laughed using his staff on her, Annabel whipped out her staff and hit it against Moordrd, who fell of his dragon and hit to the ground. "You were saying?" She yelled out to him as Midnight and Annabel sped faster in front, Moordryd glared at them. "This isn't over Anna!" He yelled out to her as he heard his dragon Decepshun growl, Moordryd heard cheering over the stadium, everyone cheering Annabel's win. "Yes!" Annabel giggled and claimed her prise as she jumped of her dragon Midnight and patted her head. "Good girl Midnight." She said as they walked off the racing track to where her brother Lance was and her friend Parmon, they then all waited for Artha to finish the race. "Yeah! You won!" Lance said running up to his sister and hugged her tightly, looking at the new gear his sister was holding that she won. "Yup I did!" She giggled giving the gear to Lance, so he could have a look. "You kicked Moordryd's but!" Lance laughed as he looked at the gear Annabel gave him. "What is it?" He asked and she smiled. "Level five red thruster gear." She nodded and Lance stared at it and grinned. "Drac."

Artha was still doing the race, on the race track, another racer moves his dragon alongside Beau, snapping the aero gear's right wing off. He pays for this while distracted looking at Artha, he didn't notice the obstacle in front of him, and colliding with it, Artha goes on to take second place. "Well done Artha! You beat Moordryd, he didn't even finish the race!" Annabel said running over to him and smiled as Artha jumped of his dragon Beau and walked over to Annabel, Lance and Parmon. "Thanks and well done on winning the race Anna." He said and hugged her tightly she smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks, well it isn't my first time to win, I had practise." She said and nodded, Parmon looked at her and smiled, then looked at Artha. "Oh, well, at least you didn't finish last this time!" He said and Artha nodded. "Yeah, hey I'm getting better, aren't I?" He said and looked at Annabel who nodded. "Yep you are, you just need to listen to me and practise more." She said and looked at her little brother Lance who laughed. "Yeah! You're finding new ways to stink." Lance placed Artha's helmet on his head and Beau chuckles at Lance's words, Annabel rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Lance!" Lance ignored her and continued laughing, she frowned walking away from him and stood next to Artha, trying to ignore Lance. "Don't listen to him." Annabel said to Artha and he nodded.

Parmon sighed and shook his head at them, he looked at Artha. "Seriously Artha, if you don't make substancial improvements in your overall racing effectiveness, and gains to the point standings, your're going to be dropped from all the city race circuit, you have to listen to Annabel." He said and Artha nodded sighing. "I know Parm, I will listen and I have to race, I have to get better." Beau growled and comforts him, Annabel smiled and placed her hand on Artha's shoulder. "Don't worry you will with my help! And you'll be a great dragon racer just like me or even better who knows?" She giggled and smiled at Artha, who smiled back. "Yeah don't worry! You're not alone, you have us, your buds, your troops, your guys, your fellowship, your." Parmon paused and Lance interrupted him. "Racing team!" He picks up and looks at a flash stick, accidently activating it, stunning himself, Annabel giggled at Lance, shaking her head, Artha looked at them both. "Yep there's my race team." He chuckled and sighed. "Look at us, look at this gear." He pointed to his damaged aero gear. "Oh what a mess!" He said and walks off, but catches sight of Kitt Wonn, Annabel's best friend, Annabel shrugged at Artha and ran off to her and smiled to her, starting to talk with Kitt, she smiled and hugged her best friend Annabel tightly, and congratulating her on the race she won.

Artha stopped walking and looks at Kitt and Annabel, staring dreamily at Kitt Wonn, until. Lance walked up to Artha and looked at Kitt and Annabel. "Isn't that your girlfriend Kitt Won?" He asked and Artha frowned at him, waking up. "Ehh! She's not my girlfriend dork!" Artha said and Lance giggled and started to sing to Parmon. "Artha's in love, Artha's in love." Lance giggled once more and Artha approached him, turning the helmet Lance was wearing backwards on Lance. "Hey!" Lance complained, stumbling a over, trying to see through the helmet. Parmon then said quickly to Artha. "Artha I've got a plan, for the next race try this." He said, holding up a control handle. Artha looked at it doubtfully and raised his eyebrow. "Our vid game controller?" He said curiously, Annabel then waved to Kitt and walked back to where Lance, Parmon and Artha were. "Whats that?" Annabel said looking at the vid game controller. "Oh that stupid thing, Parm no games." She frowned and folded her arms, looking at it. Parmon shook his head at her. "Ah ah ah! It was our vid game controller, now it's my latest invention! You see, I took the wireless remote scanning interface to the racing game we designed and reprogrammed the binary output containment chip to react to real race conditions! And then I put the silly old holo vid communications link, in the forward, cranial shielding of your." Parmon realised he's lost his audience, judging by the dazed expressions on Artha, Lance, Beau and Midnight, only Annabel who understood Parmon clearly and she frowned at Artha, Lance, Beau and Midnight, Annabel was first to speak, cutting in the awkward silence "Honestly, what he means is, in simple terms, is that you can race Beau just like the game." She nodded and Artha, Lance looked at her and Artha nodded. "Ahh!" He perked up and smiled. "Right, she makes more sense, she can make sense out of you." Artha laughed and Parmon shrugged smiling at Annabel, then shook his head frowning at Artha.

Meanwhile from a level above Artha and the crew, Moordryd Paynn and Cain were watching them, Moordryd was interested in Annabel, he had a secret crush on her and looked at her dreamily. He was looking at her and the crew through his binoculars. "Soo those annoying stable brats survived the fire, and now Artha Penn is street racing? Probably his little sister Annabel is obviously helping him race, I saw her with him today in the race and he is hopeless! Heh! What a joke!" He smirked staring at them, Cain his best friend looked at him. "Don't know, cool dragon." He said, looking at Beau curiously, Moordryd got annoyed at this. "Get as much green ramming, black control, and light blue stun gear onto my dragon Decepshun as she can mag! But first we'll get Annabel out of this race." He smirked and looked at Annabel through his binoculars, wondering how they would catch her, he didn't want to hurt her, much he thought smirking, he had to get to Artha easily in the race, without her interrupting and he didn't forgot her hitting him in the race, she will regret that, Moordryd smirked.

Cain looked at Moordryd curiously. "But that'll just slow both of you down, this is a speed race and how are we going to catch Annabel." He said to Moordryd and he frowned. "Not any more, some racers have their methods, I have mind, if I'm the last one standing. I still win and we'll get to her when those brats leave, we'll grab her at the right moment." He smirked as they went down their quickly, Moordryd sneaked behind the wall, listening in their conversation for awhile. "Ok Artha good luck, don't worry about it and I have to sing my song before the race, so I'll see you guys later." She said and quickly dashed off, leaving Lance, Artha and Parmon by themselves. "Ok see yah sis and good luck!" He called out to her and Lance waved to her. Excellent thought Moordryd, Annabel was by herself now, he chuckled at the thought, Cain next to him whispered. "What now?" He asked and Moordryd looked at him. "We follow her then catch her." He smirked as they sliped out from behind the wall quietly, without anyone noticing them. "Hurry Cain." Moordryd mumbled looking over his shoulder at him. "I'm coming." He answered back as they came nearer to Annabel. "Ok on my signal." Moordryd said as he looked around, noticing no one in sight, he waited until it was the right time to get her. "Actually I'll get her, it'll be less attention." Moordryd said and nodded to Cain who shrugged. "Ok just be quick!" He whispered harshly and Moordryd rolled his eyes. "I can do this ok." He said and he slowly walked up behind her, she was pretty Moordryd thought as he got closer.

"Midnight?" Annabel called out for her dragon and she frowned folding her arms. "Come on girl, I don't have all day, I have to go early to the race, I'm singing before it." She huffed and then felt arms going around her at that moment. "Ah! What! M!" She was about to scream out more, but Moordryd covered her mouth in time, his arms around her tightly. "Shhh I won't hurt you, if you shut up." He said and her eyes widened with fear, he smirked, this was going to be easy, he thought and looked over his shoulder at Cain. "Cain ready?" He asked and Cain nodded, stepping out from behind the wall with the ropes. "Get back there, don't let anyone see you, you fool!" Moordryd said as he dragged her to where Cain was, she squirmed trying to get out of his grip but Moordryd held her tightly. "Oh no you don't, Cain the rope? I don't have all day; I have a race to get to." He smirked looking at Annabel who frowned, mumbling beneath his hand. "Such a shame you won't be joining oh and you'll miss out on the singing." He laughed as Cain gave him the rope, Moordryd tied the rope around her securely. Moordryd then stepped back to look at her then checked the rope on her to see if it was tight enough around her arms and body. "Good secure, sorry Princess looks like you'll have to wait for me to come back, Cain will look after you." He laughed at her and she yelled out. "You won't get away with this!" She screamed and Moordryd looked at Cain and nodded, he quickly grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "LET GO OF ME!" She shrieked and Moordryd laughed. "Sorry Penn, no can do oh Cain you might need this." He said and held out some tape. "Thanks." Cain said taking the tape, putting it over Annabel's mouth. "Much better, ok Cain wish me luck." Moordryd grinned and waved to Annabel, then quickly rushed off to the race.

Meanwhile, down at the starting of the next race, as the announcer begins his speech. "Good day to you! My brave all city street competitors! I am race Marshall Budge!" His platform moves forward, stopping closer to the start line. "We have a very special guest here today Annabel Penn!" He paused as the crowd cheered, Marshall Budge looked over at the starting line but she was no where in sight, he tried again, clearing his throat. "Annabel Penn!" He said and the stadium cheered once more, but still no Annabel. At this Artha got worried, he looked down at the racer's and noticed the empty spot next to him where Annabel was supposed to be. Moordryd on the other side of the empty spot, looked at the empty spot next to him and smirked, then looked at Artha. "Something wrong stable brat? Missing your sister?" He laughed and Artha frowned at him. "What did you do with her Moordryd." Artha said, he knew he was up to something and he was going to find out. "Nothing." He smirked and looked at the race track in front of him, ignoring Artha, who rolled his eyes. "Where is she." Artha said nervously, she needed her for this race, he had to win this one and without her help, he would loose, Artha waited nervously for his sister, staring at the empty spot next to him.

"Well it looks like she isn't here! She was supposed to sing for us this afternoon! What a shame! Well let's start the race shall we? The prize in today's race is ten thousand Drackles, plus a new set of level five ramming gear!" He yelled out as the crowd applauds, Artha sighed looking at the empty spot next to him still, wondering where she got to. "Come on Anna, hurry up." He thought, looking over his shoulder. "Whats taking you so long." Artha mumbled to himself worried about her. "Yeah such a shame isn't it stable brat!" Moordryd laughed, Marshall Budge continued with his speech. "Breath Taking. This is A Speed and Agility race but! In dragon city there is always a little contact, eh?" He chuckeld and winks at this, but coughs, ruining the effect he was going for.

Down at the starting line, Artha was still waiting for his sister Annabel, who still didn't show up, Artha waits for the start and gave up on waiting for her. "Thanks for the help sis." He mumbled. "Okay Parm here goes nothing." He taps the side of his helmet, activating the holo communication device, a holo screen appears before him between his controls. "It works! I can't believe it! It actually works!" He exclaimed, Parmon from the holo screen frowned. "Humph! You don't have to be all that surprised about it." Parmon shook his head slightly, Artha looks over to see Kitt Won and her dragon on the other side of the two racer's down next to him Kitt, Kitt notices that Artha is at the starting line as well, she also noticed that her best friend Annabel was missing. She was slightly surprised to see Artha. "The stable boy? Dragon Racing? Where is Anna?" Kitt said looking over Moordryd, to see if she was next to him, but still no sign of her. "Your little friend isn't coming." Moordryd smirked and looked at Kitt next to him. "Why?" Kitt asked and he shrugged. "No idea." He smirked once more, looking at Artha who is still distracted, as the race starts, catching him, but not Beau, off guard.

Artha yelled out "Whoaaaaa!" As the race started, Parmon and Lance cheer the start of the race. "By the way guys do you know where Annabel is? She's supposed to be here, I think Moordryd is up to something." Artha said to Parmon through the communicator, as he activated it. "I dunno, we haven't seen her since she left, what makes you think Moordryd is up to something?" Parmon asked Artha and he shrugged. "Dunno, he just acted weird at the starting line, I just have the feeling he got her out of the race." He sighed and Parmon and Lance screamed. "What?" They said and Lance looked around from the other location. "I'll look for her!" He said as he was about to dash off but Parmon caught his arm. "No you don't, you stay here I'll go." Parmon said through the communicator, while keeping an eye on Lance. "No Parm, Lance you guys stay there, after the race we'll find her ok?" Artha said to them and they nodded. "Good." He said, then Parmon spoke once more through the communicator. "Parm how am I going to race without her?" Artha asked them both and they shrugged. "You still have us! Artha! Use the vid gear! Race like you're playing the game! Speed is lower right, racers are in yellow, adjust the tail stabilizers, more power to the side venting gears." Parmon paused as Artha interrupted him. "Let me do this, okay Parm? I'm the one mag locked to the back of this dumb dragon!" He said and Beau takes great offence to this, launching Artha off his back up into the air. "Whoooaa! Beau!" Beau chuckles at this, keeping him up in the air as he passes under a bridge, then lets him drop back down as he emerges from the bridge tunnel. "I mean, mag locked to the back of this nice dragon!" Beau approves of this word change. Parmon through the vid screen eyes widened. "Whoa! Great mag jump!" He exclaimed and Lance nodded looking impressed. "Yeah you don't stink!"

As the race progresses, the dragons spread out along the track, Kitt comes up alongside Artha. "Stable boy! Don't move your draconium controller so far forward, you're draining all your dragon's energy!" She said and Artha looked down at his controls. "Not like that, like this!" Kitt presses a control on her console, activating her dragon's red thrusters gear, increasing her speed without draining her dragon's energy and pulling ahead in the race. Artha tried to concentrate and tried to remember what her sister and father had said to him. "Now what did Annabel say to me, relax and release the power, release the dragon." He closes his eyes and concentrates. "Release the dragon." He said and beau begins to run faster and faster, a vortex forms around him, increasing his speed even more as he easily breezes past the other rider's, coming up on Moordryd's position in the race.

Moordryd looked shocked and stared at Artha Penn who raced forward. "What? The stable boy?" He said narrowing his eyes at him. From Artha's vid screen, Parmon was speechless. "Drac! You've just reached vortex velocity, you're going almost two hundred!" He said at that moment, Artha lost his concentration. "What?" Artha said confused and Beau slows down to normal velocity. "What happened? What did I do? Wait, how did do that?" Artha said amazed at what he just did, Beau merely grins.

Moordryd activates his vid gear, contacting Cain. "How is the Penn brat?" Moordryd smirked staring at the screen noticing Cain pull over Annabel by the shoulder infront of the vid screen, showing her to him. "Fine, she's difficult to handle though." Cain frowned at her gripping her shoulders tightly. "MMM!" Annabel complained and Moordryd laughed, rolling his eyes a little. "Sorry Princess I'm busy here, trying to win a race! Cain! Tie up and hide Annabel somewhere and then get over to the final." He paused noticing Annabel complain more, he smirked. "What's wrong princess? Worried?" He laughed and watched Cain cover her mouth firmly, even though she had tape on her mouth, her mumbling got louder, Moordryd finished what he was about to say. "As I was saying, get over to the final turn and plant a disruptor flash near the rail!" Moordryd said noticing Annabel get even more worried at his idea, he smirked at her more. "Shut up Anna, disruptor flash, oo how extreme! Seems the stable boy isn't such a bad dragon racer after all!" Cain said and at this Moordryd got angry. "Do it now Cain!" He said and ends the communication, Moordryd passes Artha, getting in front of him. "Welcome to dragon racing, Penn!" Moordryd laughed and launches a spinning, device at Artha, Parmon notices this through his binoculars. "Artha! It's a drag box!" He yelled out and the device separates into four tiny dragons that get on Beau, scrambling down his back and begin attacking his racing gear.

Artha watched them kill of his gear, his eyes widened. "Hey! They're eating the gear! Parm! How do I get rid of these things?" Artha asked and Parmon looks through the binoculars at Artha, then notices movement on the track, pans around to see Cain planting the disruptor flash. "Parm?" Artha said looking at the vid screen, frowning, Lance nudged him. "Parmon!" He said and Parmon shook shook his head in worry. "Oh no! This is an even more unsightly development!" He panicked and noticed the crew mark tattooed on Cain's forehead. "Much more unsightly!" He said and noticed Annabel tied up in one of the Dragon Eye's stables behind the racing track."Annabel! Oh Artha! Look out! It's the.." He paused one of the drag box creature's bites the vid gear wire, severing it. Artha looked worried, staring at the vid screen. "Parm? It's what? What's wrong with Annabel? Guys!" Parmon yelled out from the crew box. "Artha!" He panicked and Lance shook his head. "I don't think he hears you!" He said and Parmon sighed. "He's gone offline!"

Meanwhile back with Artha, as the drag box creatures continue to devour his gear. Artha looked at Beau and nodded. "We need a mag burst Beau!" Artha said and Beau does a mag burst that blasts the drag box away from him, ahead, Moordryd collides with another rider ahead, knocking some of that dragon's gear back, barely missing Artha. Moordryd chuckles derisively as Artha and Beau come alongside of him and pulls out a device from his opposite side, activating it and sending it's top towards Beau. Artha's eyes widened and noticed the Energy drain whip. "Look out Beau! Energy drain whip!" He panicked and it attaches to Beau's front left aero pod, and begins to drain Beau's energy, as Moordryd laughs. "Beau! Your energy." He said in a worried tone. "Is now my energy!" Moordryd said and laughed. Artha looked at Beau as Beau begins losing gear due to energy loss. "Beau! Hang on!" Artha said and tried to re activate his vid gear. "Argh! Parm, Lance! Where are you guys?" Artha noticed the vid screen activates and a scrambled message from Parmon gets through. "Street crew... and... they're setting up... a disruptor flash.." Artha could only just make out Parmon's scrambled words. Artha blinked nervously "Street crew? Disruptor ... flash?" He noticed the device up ahead of them. "Okay, you and me Beau! We're only gonna get one shot at this! We have to time it just right!" He said and the two of them gets closer to the disruptor. "Three.. two... one!" Beau jumps over and to the side of the flash, dragging Moordryd's dragon into line with the device, Beau activates the remaining wing of his aero gear, severing the whip's contact from him, Moordryd's dragon Decepshun stumbled and falls, stopping directly in front of the disruptor.

Moordryd frowned and panicked. "Ugh!" He gasped as he sees where he is and sees the device activate. "Disruptor blackout! Eject!" He ejects from his saddle as the device goes off, sending a large cloud of smoke around his dragon as Artha and Beau jump clear over it to the delight of Parmon and Lance. Moordryd has activated his glider pack after ejecting, but can't control where it's doing. "No, no, No!" He hits the flat up against billboard. "Oooff! Aaaaah!" Moordryd falls down into a dumpster. "Oww." He complained as he climbed out of a dumpster, pulling fish bones out of his mouth. "Bleahh!" He drops the fish bones, but falls back into the dumpster. "Ooof!"

The race track, a short distance from the finish line, Beau is moving slowly towards it, almost totally drained of energy. Artha tried to urge his dragon to finish the race. "C'mon, release the dragon Beau, release the dragon, release the dragon c'mon!" Beau pants in exhaustion and Artha yelled out once more. "Release the dragon!" As he said that, suddenly Kitt and two other racers following behind her pass by, as Artha can only watch them go.

At Pit row, after the race, Artha, Parmon and Lance walk along, discussing the race and other things. Just before Artha finished the race, he looked through his binoculours at the far end of the race track, to see if Annabel was still tied up at one of the Dragon Eye's stables, but she wasn't there. Parmon blinked and looked at Artha smiling. "Whoa! That was quite a move you made back there!" Parmon said and Artha looked at him. "Yeah I got your message, thanks! So, how'd I do in the race?" Artha said looking at him, Parmon sighed. "Second to last, and you lost most of your gear, in other words not so very good, ah but better than usual!" Artha nodded then looked at Parmon sadly. "Any news about Anna?" He said and Parmon nodded. "Yes actually I saw her at one of the Dragon Eye stables tied up, but I checked just as you finished and she isn't there anymore." He sighed. "We have to do something." Artha sighed and looked at Parmon who nodded.

Moordryd and Cain still are walking a short distance behind Artha and the others. "This isn't over Artha Penn, C'mon, Cain! Let's go check on our little Penn brat Anna." He laughed and Cain chuckled. "Right behind you." Cain said following closely behind Moordryd, as they went elsewhere. Kitt overheard them and heard her best friend's name Anna, this made her worried. "A street crew after stable boy and Anna? This can't be good!" She said nervously. As Moordryd and Cain went back to the Dragon Eye meeting room, where they usually had discussions together about the race, that's where Cain held Annabel as their prisoner. "Missed me?" Moordryd smirked as he walked over to her. "Don't worry you'll see your little friends again, we are going to take a visit and see them." He said and took the tape of her mouth harshly, she winced in pain and squeaked. "Ow." She muttred. "What do you want from me!" She complained and Moordryd rolled his eyes. "You are a loud mouth aren't you? Nothing much, all I want to know is why are in the all city races, aren't you already at the academy? Isn't that good enough for you? You are ruining my win!" Moordryd could see her smirk and she laughed nervously. "Not already in the academy, but I will be soon, it is good enough for me but I need all the practise I can get and the all city races is perfect for that and I'm so sorry I'm ruining your win dear Moordryd." She grinned at him and he growled at her. "Whatever, you know you are so good, you could be perfect in my crew." He said leaning in closer to her, his face almost inches away from hers. She showed no fear and Moordryd could see that, which made him think oddly, all the Penn brats where afraid of him but her, that's why she fascinated him so much. "Sorry to disappoint you dear Moordryd, but I'm already part of a crew, I can't be in both, I'm a Penn so I'm in the Penn crew."

Moordryd thought for a while, thinking it through, it bugged him that she was already part of a crew, he knew she would be very usefull in his crew and he knew himself that she didn't really belong in the Penn Crew, there was just something about her, that really made her belong in the Dragon Eye Crew. "I know you are a Penn, but there's just something about you." Moordryd said as he sat on a chair beside her looking at her closely, his face still inches away from hers. "About me what?" Anna said curiously looking at him. "Just something, I mean your dragon Midnight is Decepshun's twin sister and there wouldn't be black Dragons in the Penn Crew all the black dragons belong in my crew and you, your personality, you just click in my crew." He admitted and Annabel blushed looking down, only around her Moordryd could sometimes be nice he understood her and she understood him, sometimes, they had their ups and downs. "Why thank you Moordryd, I- I really don't know what to say." She paused as he cut in. "Don't say anything, just join my crew." He said looking at her with his grey eyes, staring into her chocolate brown ones. "I – I can't Moordryd, I really-" She paused and he looked at her. "Yes?" He said and she continued. "I really would love to, but it's just not right, I mean I'm supposed to hate you it doesn't make sense." She said and he nodded. "Yeah it's weird but I, we don't hate you." Moordryd said looking over at his crew who all nodded. "Well I'll think about it." She said and Moordryd looked almost hurt, his eyes looking in pain. "Ok don't think too long, now come on, we gotta go and see those Penn brats." Moordryd said as he grabbed Annabel in his arms and dragged her out of the meeting room, the rest of the Dragon Eyes following closely behind Moordryd, keeping an eye on Annabel. Moordryd helped Annabel mount on to his dragon Decepshun on to the saddle and tied her up securely with more ropes.

"Moordryd do you really think these will help me? I'm tied up enough so much I can't move a muscle, I can tell you, you have skill with tieing up things but I'm not a toy to play with! And I don't like being tied up, it's not like I'm going to escape." She said and Moordryd rolled his eyes as he climbed behind Annabel on to his saddle, wraping his arms around her so his hands were placed on the handles of the saddle, now she couldn't move at all. Moordryd whispered in her ear. "Yes they will it's not my fault you move to much and thank you for that ... erm compliment, too bad you'll live, heh good one Anna not going to escape, whatever." He rolled his eyes and he heard her huff. "By the way, what happened with my dragon Midnight?" She said as the Dragon Eye crew set off at speed with their dragons down the street to Penn stables. "Oh Cain's got her, he'll give Midnight back to you later." He said to her quickly. "Now shut up ok? I'm thinking." Moordryd said not to harshly, he was never really too harsh or rude to her since he secretly loved her, Annabel huffed, shaking her head. "Fine." She said bluntly and Moordryd sighed.

As evening set over Dragon city, meanwhile at Penn stables, Artha, Lance and Parmon arrive. Parmon looked at Artha and said. "What are we doing back at your father's stable? We can't hide here, it's tood dangerous! And we have to go look for Anna!" He panicked, then Artha said. "We're not here to hide Parm and we will look for Anna, we just need a plan." He said and Artha goes up to a panel, unlocks and opens a door to a storeroom. Lance blinked and looked inside the room. "Drac! The rest of dad's gear!" Lance said and looked at Artha curiously. "You guys pack up the rig, I'll be right back." They move to do so as Artha goes to his father's office and sits in his chair, looking at a fire damaged picture of his family, thinking to himself. He sighed thinking. "Dad, Anna, what happened to you? I was chosen, dad. I'm the Dragon Booster, but I thought Anna would be. I don't know how but I'm gonna stop the dragon-human war, and I'm gonna find Anna and take care of Lance and Anna too until we.." He paused thinking to himself as Lance entered the room. "Where's dad and Anna?" Lance said sadly. "Hey come over here, Lance we need to talk." Artha said and Lance goes over to him and gets comforted by Artha.

A ledge a short distance from the stables, Kitt Wonn is watching them through her binoculars. "Hmm there's Penn, but no Anna and where's Paynn?" Kitt said curiously to herself. A short time later, Artha comes to Beau's stall, where Beau is fussing with the wall and the bracket on the wall. "Beau? what is it boy? What's wrong? You miss Anna don't you." Artha said coming over to him, Beau pushes the bracket aside, causing the wall to separate up and down, revealing a brightly lit small room, Beau goes into the small room. "What? Beau? Beau!" Artha panicked as Beau snakes his tail around Artha's waist, pulling him into the room, which turns out to be an elevator stall, the wall closes behind them. "Whoa! I don't this is a good." Artha paused as Beau presses a button with his chin, causing the elevator to go down rapidly. "Ideaaaaaaaaa!" Artha yelled out as the elevator eventually comes to a halt at the very bottom, Artha and Beau exit and move slowly along a passageway lined with statues of Dragon Priests, that begin to glow a golden light as they pass each one, neither notices when they pass one that doesn't begin to glow, one that moves forward behind them, revealing himself as a live Dragon Priest.

Artha at a noice behind them, looks back to see the Dragon Priest. "What?" He said and Beau makes a huh? sound. The Dragon Priest then spoke to them. "Do not be afraid, I knew you would return here." He said and moves past them. "Your dragon is the one, Artha Penn, The Dragon of Legend." He said and Artha looked at him surprised. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked looking at him curiously.

Back at the stables, Lance moves the mag - rig towards the storeroom, humming to himself as he passes Parmon, neither realize Artha and Beau aren't around. "Uh make sure to grab some level three thruster gear, Lance!" Parmon yelled and suddenly Moordryd and some of his street crew arrive, with Annabel still with Moordyd. "Anna!" Lance said as Moordryd narrowed his eyes at him. "I won't give her back to you, until you tell me where's Artha Penn?" Moordryd said as Annabel sighed, Parmon blinked then looked at Annabel, then at Lance. "Anna? Lance! It's the street crew!" He yelled out and Annabel looked at Lance. "Run!" She said and Moordryd frowned at her covering her mouth. "MMM!" She mumbled, Moordryd launches green trapping gear at them.

The chamber far below Penn stables. "I am Mortis, for years I have watched you. The one has chosen you, and brought you here Dragon Booster." The Dragon Priest Mortis said to him, he moved forward and slams the end of his staff to the floor, two streams of gold energy comes from the floor where he struck, moving forward to an open area and there forming the star shaped of the amulet, then contracts inward to the centre where a small golden object rises out of a portal in the floor. "The ancient gold draconium armour is now yours to command." Mortis told him and Artha looked at it doubtfully. "Armour? Where's the rest of it?" He asked as Beau uses his tail to smack Artha in the back of his head. "Hey! But seriously! It's an arm band! How am I supposes to be the Dragon Booster with an arm band?" He said curiously, looking at it.

Meanwhile at Penn Stables, as Moordryd's crew have Parmon surrounded on the ground, and Moordryd has Lance held up by the back of his collar, Annabel squirmed in Moordryd's saddle. "Stop it squirt." Moordyd frowned and wrapped his other free arm around her to stop her from moving. "Let my brother go Moordryd!" Annabel said and he shook his head. "Sorry princess." Moordryd frowned at Annabel once more, then snatched Lance's communicator from his arm. "No tricks!" He tossed it to the ground. "Where is your brother?" He said, then Annabel looked up hearing a battlecry is heard as Kitt arrives. "What?" Moordryd said noticing Annabel look at something, he looked up and noticed Kitt as well. "Huh?" Lance said looking at her and Kit leaps her dragon over Moordryd's and Annabel's head, causing them to duck, Moordryd dropping Lance. Kitt's dragon kicks up a dist cloud, blinding the other crew members, allowing Parmon to get away from them, Annabel was still with Moordryd, she couldn't move with the ropes around her. "Haha, poor thing, everyone is getting away but you can't!" Moordryd snapped at Annabel and she growled.

Kitt looked at Parmon and Lance. "Get to the bridge! I'll help Anna don't worry!" Kitt yelled out to them, Lance then notices his communicator is nearby, they back towards the bridge as Moordryd and crew approach them. "You're never going to get your little friend back." Moordryd laughed evily, smirking at Anna, then at Kitt, Kitt frowned at him. "Okay time to heat things up!" She said as she activates her dragon's thrusters gear, turning it forward and blasting two columns of flame to make a wall of fire between them and the street crew. "Don't worry Anna!" Kitt yelled out then looked over her shoulder at Lance. "Call your brother, we can't keep this up for long!" She said.

Meanwhile back at the chamber, far below Penn stables. "You must learn to release the secret powers of both you and Beau." Mortis explained as his last words echoed, as he moves back into the shadows as Artha examines the amulet and arm band. As Artha realizes Mortis is gone. "Huh?" He shouted out. "But how will I know when I'm read?" Suddenly he heard echoing from the shadows. "You will know." At that moment, Artha's communicator activates. "Artha? We're in trouble and Anna is caught! It's the street group! We need help!" Lance called out to his brother. "Anna? Hang on Lance! I'm on my way! Beau! It's time!" Artha said as he takes the star from the amulet, places it in teh star shaped depression in the arm band. "Release the dragon!" He yelled out, the arm band begins to glow brightly, streamers of golden energy begin to move up Artha's arm, then over his body, forming the ancient gold draconium armour of the Dragon Booster over him.

Meanwhile at Penn stables, as Moordryd's crew are held at bay by Kitt's thrusters gear, until it runs out of stored energy. "Oh no." She whispered and Moordryd laughed looking at her, Annabel looked worried at her best friend. "Looks like the heat's on you now! Get ger!" Moordryd yelled out, before they can move, a loud roar from above is heard, they look up to see the black and gold Dragon of Legend standing at the end of the roof ridge above them with an armoured figure on his back. "The Black and Gold Drago!" Cain said and Moordryd frowned, shaking his head. "And he's chosen a Dragon Booster!" Beau roars down at them. "I want that dragon!" Moordryd yelled out and Annabel shivered and squirmed in Moordryd's saddle once more. "Stop it." Moordryd mumbled at her and she grinned. "Sorry can't help it." She said and he rolled his eyes.

The Dragon Eyes fire blocking staffs at Beau, but miss, he leaps down to their level to confront them, and mag blasts them out of his way, Annabel recovers first and as Moordryd gets distracted she quickly yelled out to Artha and Beau. "Annabel!" Artha said as he urged Beau to her, Moordryd was dazed still a little from the mag burst. "Beau bite the ropes." Artha whispered to Beau and he did so, biting them off, Annabel wriggled out of them and jumped out of Decepshun's saddle. "Thanks boy." Annabel said and hugged Beau who nuzzled her neck playfully. "You ok sis?" Artha said and she nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks, we better get out of here." She said and he nodded, Beau maged her on to his saddle and Annabel sat on Beau's saddle behind Artha, wrapping her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off.

Artha looked at the Dragon Eyes and noticed Cain recovering, Beau growled at him as he charged towards them, forcing Beau to the edge of a very long drop, the others block Beau from moving away from the edge. "Perfect no escape!" Moordryd said as he recovered but then noticed Annabel was gone. "What? Annabel, with Dragon Booster? Ugh!" He frowned and she smiled at him and waved. "Hi!" She giggled and Moordryd growled. "You'll pay for this Dragon Booster!" Moordryd yelled out.

Off to the side, Lance notices a flash stick and throws it so that it lands in the ground before Moordryd and crew, Moordryd can only gasp in surprise before it goes off, stunning him and his crew. Beau takes advantage of this and sweeps the other dragons off their feet, coming to a stop near Parmon and Lance. Artha smiled at his little brother, raising his visor so they can see it's him. "Nice throw!" He shushes them from speaking, lowers visor, moves off, Annabel waved to his little brother Lance who waved back, Lance then whispered to Parmon quietly. "It's Artha with Anna! He got her!" He said and Parmon smiled.

Artha then confronts Moordryd's crew who are getting up from where they fell, Beau growls a them and they take off, leaving Moordryd to face him alone. "Where are you going? Fight you cowards!" Moordryd snapped at them, Beau confronts him, forcing him back against the fallen Penn stables sign, where he's trapped. "You're next." Artha said pointing at him and Annabel tugged on his arm. "Don't hurt him too much." She whispered as Artha looked over his shoulder at her. "I won't that much." He said and smirked at Moordryd, who looked terrified. "I didn't mean to steal Artha's sister!" Moordryd said and looked at Annabel, who quickly looked down blushing slightly, Moordryd smiled a little. "Yeah right." Artha said rolling his eyes. Moordryd then suddenly notices his dragon is in line with Beau off to the side, he presses a wrist control, activating his dragon's green ramming gear and sens the ramming ball towards Artha, who uses his arm guard to deflect it towards Moordryd, who duck n time, the ball then deflects off the sign and strikes the support pole, causing the support pin to release, making the platform it holds to tilt downward, breaking the bridge connecting it to the stables, Parmon and Lance are on the platform as it tilts and begin to slide to the far edge, Kitt and her dragon try to lead to the other side, her dragon makes it but Kitt falls off on the same side as Parmon and Lance, beginning to slide down with them, the angle of the platform causes a small, heavy dragon head sculpture to slide to the edge, breaking the guardrail off as it plummets over the edge, followed by Kitt, Lance and Parmon.

Artha and Annabel looked horrified. "Nooooo!" Annabel yelled out and nudged Artha to go to them, he nodded and Beau rush to their aid, forgetting about Moordryd. He smirked watching them leave. "No time for me huh?" He chuckled nastily and leaves. Beau leaps across the broken bridge to the tilted platform, sliding down the slope and coming to a stop at the edge, Artha noticed a hanging support wire is taught and looks over the edge to see Parmon, Lance and Kitt hanging on to the wire for dear life. Beau grabs the wire in his mouth and begins to haul it up. "Hang on guys! I've got you!" Artha said as he grunts with effort, Annabel looked over Artha's shoulder at them. "Don't worry! Um just don't worry!" She called out to them. Beau backs up, hauling the wire, Parmon makes it to the top and safe but then Lance called out. "I can't hold on!" Lance said and slips down a bit, then loses hold of wire, falling. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" He yelled but Kitt grunting with effort, grabs onto Lance as he falls. "I-I've got you!" Kitt said and hauls Lance up to the wire above her, as the wire begins to fail, Parmon reaches down and pulls Lance up over the edge, then reaches down for Kitt, but just before she can reach his hand the wire snaps. "Artha the wire, it's, it's about to break!" Annabel said and screamed. "Kitt!" Annabel yelled out to her best friend, Kitt can only gasp as she begins to fall, Parmon looked shocked. "No!" He yelled as Kitt screams as she falls.

Artha's and Annabel's eyes widened and they both screamed at the same time. "Nooooo!" Beau, Artha and Annabel begin running down the slope towards the edge. Parmon blinked and looked at them. "Artha! What are you doing?" He said and Artha yelled back to him. "What I have to dooooooooooo." Artha sand Annabel screamed as Beau leaps off the edge. "Artha! Dragons jump, they can't fly!" Parmon yelled out in panic. "Anna! Artha!" Lance yelled out to them, but they were already gone.

Artha, Annabel and Beau plummet straight down with a low profile for less wind resistance, quickly gaining on Kitt falling form, just before he reaches her, Beau moves his arms forward to slow down enough for Artha to safely grab her around the waist, hugging her closer to Beau's side. Kitt smiled and looked at Artha. "Ah you got me! But who's got us, oh hey Anna!" She smiled at her best friend Annabel who grinned. "Hey Kitt." She said then three of them gulped. "Whoaaaaaaaa!" They continue to plummet. As they fall Artha looks to Beau's star mark and as Beau concentrates, it glows and wing sails form along his sides and he begins to glide along the wind currents, gaining control of his fall. "Woo-hoo hoo!" Artha yelled out and grinned, he, Annabel and Kitt can begin to enjoy the ride, now that they aren't falling. Parmon from above, was looking through his binoculars. "He's all right! Look! Beau's got, superpowers!" Parmon said in amazement, Lance grinned. "Drac!"

Below, Beau comes for a landing onto a rooftop, and Artha lets Kitt and Annabel down to the ground. Kitt looked at him curiously. "Uhh who are you? What are you?" Kitt said and Annabel was standing next to Kitt and giggled. "Uhh I'm the." Artha paused and clears his throat, deepens voice, makes heroic pose. "I'm the Dragon Booster!" Artha said and Annabel giggled a little more, Artha coughed from using his deep voice, ruining the effect he wanted, Artha grinned sheepishly at Kitt who smiled shyly at him, he and Beau then leap off the edge and glide away. Kitt and Annabel moves to the guardrail watching them go, Kitt sighed dreamily. "Dragon Booster." She smiled and Annabel looked at her weirdly. "You love him? Ha! Funny, oh look." Annabel said pointing behind them. "My dragon Midnight!" She grinned and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "How did you get here? You must've escaped from Cain, good girl." Midnight nuzzled her neck playfully, Annabel laughed and Kitt ran over to her and hugged her best friend Annabel laughing with her.

Meanwhile in the Interior of Word Paynn's tower, Moordryd has just told his father the news. "RRR! The Dragon of Legend has eluded you and chosen a Dragon Booster! Raaah!" Word Paynn throws a small dragon skull he's holding, shattering it. "Perhaps I should find someone more capable to help me start my dragon human war!" He yelled and Moordryd looked away in shame.


End file.
